The Wolf
by Nanaamaro
Summary: When one seems to die with an secret what will happen to confort the other? The story will be cool! Rated T for save.
1. begin!

**Hi! For now this is an temporary name.**

 **As I said in Too Much Past: I'm making specials christmas histories/sequels.**

 **I'm asking some authors help. To help those authores has to have or an fanfiction acount or Deviantart acount. Say it down on the reviews! BUT THIS HISTORY WILL BE MADE BY YOU! I leave options at the final and you choose one. Or even say new ideas! I'll count all of them! And say another names for this history!**

 **Let's get started? Good.**

 **Chris POV**

I was in the middle of a wildfire. Martin decided to stay on Tortuga till Aviva makes the disks. I heard na big howl coming. Little howler was in danger! I run into the florest and found the poor creature. I congrated to find a away out but when Little Howler had already passed it a tree fell and burned half of my face. The way out is close now. I don't have any escape.

 **Martin POV**

I saw little Howler coming in my direction yelping. I saw a wild fire near where I saw my brother last time... Oh, wait... Did he? I started to run and fight that wild fire.

After the wild fire is gone.

I found my brother. Aviva went to check his pulse. Dead... My brother is dead! We all closed our eyes for a second and then. He was gone! We all went to Tortuga.

 **Some weeks later... Aviva POV**

Martin was really hurt with Chris's dead. He don't want to eat or sleep.

"Martin. You have to eat and rest!" Koki was trying to convince him to go.

"No way, Koki!"

I had an idea... " What about opening Chris's room? Only you know the password!" I said. Trying to cheer him up. He ate a lot after that.

"What was my brother hiding in the other side?" He asked him self

"You don't know?!" Jimmy asked. Martin nodded. He opened the door and we saw a lot of technology, holograms... Oh geez that place is my dream!

 _"Hi I'm Christ-holo_ **(Nana: familiar don't think?)** _. And you're?" an computed voice said. "Do you know Christopher?"_

"Yes we know him. I'm his brother. And these are my friends." Martin said

"If you're here... Did Chris...?" Christ-holo asked

"Yes... He is dead." I said.

"Let me make a tour to his room. It is a lot bigger than you think."


	2. 1st choice

**Nana: I'm back! Guys two questions: are you reading my mind? Or picking up an bow and arrow to guess what is about to happen with Chris? I mean: Chris Wolf and Story Maker almost guessed what is about to happen!**

 **Reminder:I'm making specials christmas histories/sequels.**

 **I'm asking some authors help. To help those authores has to have or an fanfiction acount or Deviantart acount. Say it down on the reviews! BUT THIS HISTORY WILL BE MADE BY YOU! I leave options at the final and you choose one. Or even say new ideas! I'll count all of them! And say another names for this history!**

 **Let's continue!**

The hologram showed us all his room. It had a lot of advanced tecnology! At the final we saw some kind of suits one of the spaces was empty and other with Martins CPS.

 _"These are the neo-suits. Each one has an different abilitys. Martin's has velocity. Aviva has teleknesis. Koki's has super velocity na Jimmy's has manual controlling."_

"Awsome..." I said

 _"Well... Aviva, what if I told you that Chris found an error on the suits formula?" Christ-holo pointed to a board. There was a part circled in red. An error that could make the de-activation button desappear and declete the memories of it's user?"_

"WHAT?!" I exclaim.

 _"Chris changed the error on his only to work in case of emergency. I already made the changes on Martin's."_

"Thanks." I said.

"Where is the other suit?" Martin asked

 _"It was the green one, Chris's suit. He never leave Tortuga without it so...destroyed. "_

We dress-up the suits and dressed our clothes above them. Martin was pretty happier now.

 **At the middle of the florest/'Someone who we know well' POV:**

I woke up. Somehow I was a wolf. I walked into a lake and I looked at my reflection. At the mirror I'm human.I still have half of my face burned and one of my eyes is blind... Why? A girl appeard from no-where.

"Hello. I see you woke up." She said

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Chawna. **(Nana:Google Translate tells how to say her name.)** A wish protector. I'm who turn wishes from people that something happened on their life true. In this case, Martin Kratt can't live well without you... Christopher."

"Any conditions?" I asked

"Try to not tell them, avoid mirrors or any other thing that could reveal you and when it's full moon you'll be temporary human." Chawna said "I'll guard you."

"Ok." I run into Tortuga's direction, tired but happy.

 **Nana: Okay I have two options now:**

 **A) Chris finds Tortuga and no-one (Not even Christ-holo) recognize him.**

 **B)Chris finds Tortuga and Christ-holo recognizes him and keep secret.**

 **Give your opinion! Nana out till next chapter on next history! ^√^**


	3. 2nd choice

When I arrive at Tortuga I fell to one of the sides and made sure that everyone had saw me.

"Look! An wolf! And its hurt."Koki said

"I feel like I know him from somewhere…"Martin said. I just hope that he doesn't find out who I am that soon…

"You must be wrong… I never saw that wolf. And I checked Chris's diary." The hologram said. Wait… MY DIARY?! Why?

"Let's see what's wrong with the blind eye and some parts half burned."Aviva said and started to check me. I was fine. The team decided if I would stay with them. Since like this I would not be able to be part of a pack. They decided that I would stay with them. Martin named me Soulpath. I like it, but I would never forget that my name is Chris.

At night

I headed back to a pilow that was on the ground. And I went to sleep. Some minutes later I heard an Zachbot and I turned on the alarms. Everyone woke up and saw the robot.

"You heard that thing? Nice!" Jimmy said.

And we all went to sleep.

A: Zach attack again and krattknap Chris

B: Zach attack again and kipknap - (say on the reviews!:))


	4. 3rd choice

**Hi Everyone! Do you like this kind of histories? With the choice thing? Tell me!**

 **Chris/Soulpath POV:**

The full moon appeard on the sky. Like Chawna said I turn back to human. My neo-suit was hidding my blind eye and the burned part of my face. Unknown to me Zach walked into the Tortuga. He caught Martin and me. Martin only woke up when we were on the jet.

"Chris?" he said as he saw me. We were locked in a jail.

"Martin!" I said hugging him. He cried saying that he missed me so much. When I calmed him down we looked around. I looked at the sky. It should be almost mid-night. I need to hurry or I'll turn back to wolf in front of him. Fortunately, we have our neo-suits. And Martin has his creature power suit on! I had a fox disc and a bit of fox fur. As Martin activate the suit he caught the keys and freed me. He was about to walk out when he asked

"Are you coming?" he asked

"Martin this is a dream." I said and I hit him with an cane. I hit Zach too and I used an memory changer and deleted Zach's memories on the last 24 hours. I pushed my brother to Tortuga and left an message on his hand and then the sun raised turning me into a wolf again.

 **Martin POV**

I woke up after that strange dream and looked to my hand and it had something on it.

I'm sorry that I hit you with the cane... I'm alive but Zach don't know that. You can't tell anyone this: All full moons I'll be on the nearest lake since your room. I miss you too, bro. Chris

I smiled. He is alive and that wasn't a dream! Soulpath appeared on my room. I went to sleep again.

 **Chris/Soulpath POV:**

When Martin went to sleep again, he was smiling. Finally I saw a smile on that face. Now with the possiblity to talk with me all full moons he could relax.

 **A-make the first meet of Martin with Chris using 1/2 of a chap. And Donita revelation thanks to Chawna.**

 **B-make the first meet of Martin with Chris using 1/2 of a chap. And Goumand revelation thanks to Chawna.**

 **C-make the first meet of Martin with Chris using 1/2 of a chap. And Donita thanks to (Chawna or Chris? Say on the reviews!).**

 **D-make the first meet of Martin with Chris using 1/2 of a chap. And Goumand thanks to (Chawna or Chris? Say on the reviews!).**


	5. holidays

**Happy holidays! Luck to the year that is coming!**

 **The holidays special will exist since I made it till you reject help me.**

 **Since hiatus is not on my vocabulary I can say: I'm posting as new chapters comes out but I can't do it by myself. People, help me. Any help counts. Leave reviews with helps, ideas. If you need help, any kind of help. I'll try to help much as I can.**

 **I have to thank you all by being at my side since 'Too Much Power'!**

 **Nana TO you. Nana WITH** **you. Nana FOR you.**

 **See you in next chapter! Happy year! Happy holidays!**


	6. Author note: 1

**Do you want more? Last chapter was a fail... If you say yes I'll stop asking what to next if you want. PLS. Tell me what to do!**


	7. Good and bad news

**Hi! Since my birthday is near and I did not post anything recently I'll try to post new things everyday! Let start?**

 **Chris/Soulpath POV:**

I woke up and I heard Martin shouting:

"GUYS! YOU'LL NOT BELIEVE IN WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" I was happy to hear that.

"What is it?" Aviva asked

"Look at this." He showed the letter I leaved. Martin decleted the 'full moon' part.

"He... is?" Jz asked. Martin nooded.

"I saw him before I recive this."

"How?"

"Zach had kipnap us and when we got free and then he used his suit to declete Zach's memories." My older brother said

"So, it's true. Wait, did you saw the demage part of his face?" Koki asked

"No. The suit was hidding it."

Then the 'nothing wonderful to hear' animal alert was heard.

"It's Donita...and Gourmand?" Aviva went to check.

"Let's go Soulpath!" Martin called

I run…run…run… then the time stopped for a second.

"Chris… You'll have a chance to tell them. This night the moon will have the same power as full moon. So…Tell them." Chawna said.

I'll have to tell them? What will they think? What will Martin think?

Finally we arrived at the villains meeting place.

"Oh. Hello Martino." Donita said using her pose beam on us.

"And hello 'my dinner'" Gourmand finished her phrase.


	8. Revelation

**Some minutes later… Martin POV**

I can't believe on this. I'll be wearing another of Donita's clothes and Soulpath will be Gourmand's dinner. What worse could happen? My brother being ate by Gourmand like last time? Ok... That's just a bit worse.

" Where is your brother?" Gourmand asked

"He died. Thanks to a fire."

 **Chris POV**

I think I have an idea to get out of here and save Martin. I wait till the moon rise, transform me back to human, defeat Donita and Gourmand, free Martin and delete the details of my appearance of the villains minds.

A few minutes before the moon rising...

I got Martin's attention and transformed back to human... Or at least hybrid between wolf and human. I kept my wolf tail and ears. Unfortunately, my face was totally being showed, I mean, even the burned part was visible. Martin couldn't believe. I run into Donita and Gourmand I didn't needed to fight, just made the modifications of their memories and freed Martin.

"S...Chr..." he said. He was too confuse. "Bro? Are..."

"Yeah... Please don't get me wrong..." I tried to explain.

The sun started to rise and I got back to wolf form. I started to step back. Fear, the only feeling I'm having now.

"I don't get you wrong... But... Your face..." he knelt " We both know this is a lot of info at once for me. I'll wait till the full moon..."

Even if he doesn't get me wrong I'm scared. I just start to run away. Martin tried to catch me but he didn't. I stopped on lake after losing him.

 **Martin POV**

I kept looking for Chris. I feel bad for him. I just don't understand how he survived. Or why he didn't told me earlier. I decided to call the crew.

"Go MK." Aviva said

"You are NOT going to believe in just what happened! Chris IS Soulpath!" I said

"Wha... Where is him?" she asked

"Uh... That's the problem... He run away... And I lost him..."

"Oh, good! Now: how do you want to find him?!"

Then I hear some yelps. I turned off the call and followed the sound. I had found Chris!

"Can I?" I said. Chris looked at me and back to the lake. I walked to his side. His reflection is his human form. My brother was crying.

'Why you're here?' his reflection looked to say

"Why I am here?! Chris, I'm your brother! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" I said

He just rest his head on my legs and I pet him. Chris gave me a look like 'It's good to be back'.

"Martin! Come in!" Koki was contacting me.

"Martin here. What it is, Koki?" I asked

"Did you find him?" Aviva asked

I thought. Chris made this situation only by my reaction. What would he do if another three reacted in the same way or worse?

"No Koki. I'm just catching a breath to continue looking for him."

"Ok. Better hurry." And she turned off the call. My little brother looked at me.

"We only go when you want. I already told them but I'm not sure of their reaction."


End file.
